MINE
by smutmachine
Summary: Leon gets jealous when Kamui is around other men! Smutty smut. Leo x Corrin


He was positive that Kamui was trying to make him snap. She was constantly surrounded by the males of this camp. This morning she had made breakfast with Joker. They laughed, hands touching as she passed him ingredients. Then she went riding with Marx. Her horse's shoes needed replaced, so she shared a horse with him, even though he had offered her his steed. Then she had archery practice with his overtly sexual retainer Zero, who kept pressing his body into hers as he helped her shoot.

They had just fucked for the first time two nights ago, losing their virginities to one another, and he was starting to feel super possessive of her. She thought it would be better to keep their relationship under wraps until the war was over and he agreed. Also, the entire kingdom wasn't aware they weren't siblings yet. He grimaced, he pretty much would have agreed to anything at that point. Her body pressed against him, all the kisses they had just shared. She owned him in that moment. He needed to feel as if he owned her. His patience was wearing thin.

Now, she flipped her silver hair over her shoulder and laughed at whatever Silas had just said. That knight had a thing for her and he knew it. His cheeks flushed at Kamui's laughter, and she laid a hand on his shoulder. He decided enough was enough. He slammed his book on the table and stormed towards the two.

Kamui turned towards Leon, "Oh Leon, are you finished with your book?" She asked, unaware of the amount of rage she had just stirred in him. He snatched her wrist.

"Sister, I need to speak with you this instant." Leo almost growled. Silas gaped at his demeanor and Kamui stumbled along behind him as he pulled.

"Leon!" She hissed, being dragged, "What is the meaning of this?" Trying to plant her feet into the ground. He however was winning the battle, because she wasn't in dragon form, so he was physically stronger.

"As I said, I have something urgent to discuss with you!" He bellowed as they entered the foyer of the castle.

"You know I can walk myself! You don't need to pull my shoulder out of its damned socket." She grumbled tugging still to get away.

He pulled her into his room and slams the door behind him. She gasped at the loud sound and then found herself being pushed up against the door that, she could swear was still vibrating from the force that it had been closed with.

She glares up at him, "Have you lost your damned mind Leon?" She goes to move but he cages her body against the door with his arms on the sides of her head. He presses his pelvis into her stomach and she can feel his hardness against her. Unable to control her reaction, she finds her body getting wet because of his hardness.

"You make me so jealous when you're around the other men." He growls and places his lips to the tips of her ear. "I think you need to be punished for making me feel like this."

He grips her hair into his pale fingers, trying to hold dominion over her, and his tongue glides along the tip of her pointed ear.

She moans low, her hands seem to wrap around his waist on their own accord. "Punished?" She murmured confusion in her voice, "but I wasn't trying to make you jealous!"

"With every touch you place on another man's body, know that you court my wrath!" He growls pulling down her black sweater with one hand, still using the other arm as a support for his weight. He slowly grinds his hardness into her waist.

"Leon!" She moans. Her nails digging into the thin fabric of his dark purple button up shirt. She was angry that he was behaving like a jealous child that didn't want the other children to touch his toys, but she couldn't help but be aroused by the possessiveness. "I can touch whomever I please." She raises her chin in defiance. "And they can touch me if they want!"

He presses his body hard, now grounding his shaft into her stomach, "Do you think I would let them live if they touched you?!" He hisses with menace in his voice, "Do you think I would not burn them alive?" He growls. She thinks to defy him, but all she has done is gave him access to her neck. He places his lips on the column of her neck and slowly licks and kisses. He can feel her body soften against his. Her stance becoming less defiant.

"Leon, you can't!" She means to have conviction in her voice and it just comes out as a moan. He grasped the front of her tank top and tore it open. She gasped, sometimes she forgot his strength, his intensity.

"You are mine, Kamui!" He growls and tears her bra from her body. "These are mine!" He grabs her breast into his hands and squeezes them. She moans and he feels her nipples harden against his palms that are rubbing against the pink peaks. He slides a hand lower, and pushes down the top of her leggings and panties, "This is mine!"

She bucks into his hand, loving his touch, he is setting her body on fire with his touches. "Leon! You do not own me." She argues, but starts undoing the buttons of his shirt and pressing kisses to his chest.

"Oh, sweet sister, that is where you are so very wrong!" He bellows. He picks her up by the waist and tosses her onto the bed. Her breast jiggle as her back meets the mattress and he groans. His eyes entranced by the soft mounds of pale flesh, with the prettiest pink nipples on top. "You will scream my name! You will know who owns you by the time I am done."

She reaches for him, unable to help herself. He is like a magnet for her. His brawny pale chest bare, his blonde locks are disheveled mess of passion, violet eyes burning with dominion.

He lowers himself over top of her, pressing his lips to hers, unlike any kisses they had ever shared. He was rough and punishing her with his kisses now. She couldn't decide which kisses she liked better. The sweet ones he had given her before this when he looked at her with adoration, or these possessive kisses where he looked at her as his property.

His tongue glided between her lips and her fingers tangled into his hair. He bit her bottom lip and she cried out with pleasure. His lips then trailed down her chin and neck and her body trembled against him. "You're so intense!" She moaned.

He licked the stiff peak on her breast, "You make me intense!" He sucked it in between his lips, his fingers pinching her other nipple. He nibbled and sucked without mercy. "Tell me who these belong to!" He growled, now going back and forth between breast.

"NO!" She protested. She wasn't going to let him act like he did when he was a kid, refusing to share his books or toys, grasping them tight to his chest, with him yelling, 'but these are mine!' Xander and Camilla had always set that behavior straight with not giving in and she would set the same example.

He immediately started to pull his head away, and she grasped it down. He, however, could pull out of her grasp. He glared at her, "You will say it!" He sat back on his haunches and looked over her body. She was wearing too much clothing. He yanked down her leggings. She lifted her legs to help him get them off. She could argue with him, but she clearly wanted what he was giving her.

He pressed kisses to her lower abdomen above her black panties. He hooked his fingers around the material and ripped them, clean off her. She choked on her breathe in shock. She decided she might like this dominant side of him. His fingers caressed the smooth skin of her shaven pussy. He slipped his index finger between her lips. Her hips bucked to his finger, seeking its attention more.

"You're so fucking wet." He groaned. His fingers rubbed her sensitive clit and she moaned. He continued to pet her, his eyes growing wider with each tremble and spasm.

"LEON!" She gasped, he sunk a finger inside of her. "Don't stop! Please!" She begged rocking her hips, fucking herself with his finger.

He smirked, knowing that soon she would admit she belonged to him. His finger was getting soaked with her juices. He just had to taste her, she looked so slick and delicious. He leaned down between her legs, placing his mouth inches from her sex.

"Please!" She screamed, she propped herself on her elbows to watch. His violet eyes met her red one with ownership gleaming in them. His tongue snaked out and licked the tip of her lips. She moaned. Another lick along the lips, "Don't tease me, brother!" She cries.

He buries his tongue in her cunt and laps her clit. He adds another finger into her, and fucks her cunt with it harder. She's panting and pulling his hair. "Leon! I'm going to come!" She cries. He stops instantly. He removes his talented tongue and pulls his fingers out in one motion.

"LEON?! NO! Please!" He grabs her hips and flips her over in one motion, laying her on her stomach. "I ache for you!" She screams. She hears his pants unzip and then the sound of fabric hitting the floor.

He rubs his hard cock on her ass. She moans, desperate for orgasm. "Please! I need you!" She sobs.

He lines his cock up at her entrance and traps her wrist behind her back with one hand. His head starts to prod her entrance, but he won't shove it in.

"Then tell me." He whispers into her ear. She feels his weight against her ass, and she squirms, trying to push down on his cock. He has her trapped. "Tell me who owns this pussy!" He demands.

"You do!" She cries. He slides into her with one thrust, making her take all of him. She cries out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He starts roughly fucking her. The sweet man who took her virginity just nights ago was lost. He was her master.

He pounds even harder and she screams. She comes on his cock in a wet rush. Her walls start to clamp down on his shaft and he groans.

"Tell me again!" He orders with another thrust, holding his seed until she admits it again.

"You!" She moans breathlessly.

"I what?" He grounds another hard thrust into her still orgasming cunt.

"You own me!" She cries, "Oh, gods LEON! I'm so fucking yours!" She cries with a last shudder and her body goes limped her faced dazed by the orgasm she just had.

"GODS!" He groans, he releases his control. His seed pours into her, shot after shot of his hot cum filling up her cunt, "MINE!"

He collapses on top of her. His breaths ragged, within a few seconds he rolls them. She is now laying on top of his chest, his back against the mattress, still breathing wildly.

She lifts her head, fighting her exhaustion from such a strenuous orgasm. His face is flushed red, he no longer looks like the crazed warrior that just took her like an animal. He is back to looking like a falling angel, his golden hair haloing around his head. His eyes sparkling with wonder.

His eyes met hers and he blushes deeper, "I'm so sorry, sister." He shakes his head ashamed of himself now the fever of his rage has dissipated. "I was rocked by jealousy! I couldn't control myself!"

She kisses his chin, "My sweet Leon." She snuggled close to him, "You always will have my heart, body, and soul." Another soft kiss to his jaw. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "and you will always own my cunt." She gave his ear a lick and his faced heated more. He gave her a shy smile and rubbed his fingers through her silver curls.

"My treasure." He says softly.


End file.
